The present invention relates to a heavy duty tire, more particularly to a tread pattern capable of improving uneven wear resistance without sacrificing wet performance.
In the Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-161988 (hereinafter, Patent Document 1), a heavy duty tire is disclosed, wherein the tread portion is provided in a crown land zone and middle land zones with shallow grooves with sipes extending in the groove bottom surfaces in order to improve the wet performance and uneven wear resistance.